Wolves Don't Lie
by Nahara101
Summary: "I loved you! I really loved you!" Mint has some things on her mind and can't concentrate. But why would such an angelic, free creature want to be grounded in darkness?   MintxZakuro , Don't like, don't read. R & R's appreciated!


You'd never expect to catch the Bird Mew working overtime- to clean the Cafe at that. There was only one possible reason should would do that- Zakuro had volunteered to do it that evening, as Ichigo had dashed off on a date with Masaya before they could ask her. Pudding had her brothers and sisters to look after, and Lettuce had recently took on a tutoring job of a third grade girl who had trouble understanding math and science. This left Zakuro to do it alone. Unfortunate, Zakuro had to leave early from overtime in order to go to an audition for a new movie coming up. Because of this, Zakuro politely asked Mint to help, as Zakuro would not be able to finish on her own otherwise.

Only for Zakuro, would Mint agree. If Zakuro could be selfish and offer her time and effort to the Cafe, then Mint could help her idol. Mint would do anything for Zakuro.

"Would you mind wiping the tables? I'll sweep." Silently, Mint nodded. She was flustered and very anxious. It wasn't normal for her and Zakuro to be alone. Mint went over and grabbed a rag, trying to grab the one with less dirt on it, and she went to begin wiping. The blue-haired girls mind was reeling. The silence was deafening. The only sound were the girls footsteps. Zakuro made hardly any sound moving, while Mint's steps seemed to echo loudly in her ears. The comparison made Mint feel upset, Zakuro was so brave, strong and kind. Zakuro was amazing at fighting, and she was graceful at it. Mint was selfish, and all she could do was shoot arrows... Zakuro was beautiful.

_Stop that,_ Mint scolded herself. It wouldn't do to think such thought about the wolf. Why would such an amazing, talented women want the spoiled little girl? Mint couldn't help glancing over at Zakuro as she cleaned- Zakuro swept quickly and nonchalant. Sighing, Mint turned and dipped the rag in the soapy water bucket...

CLUNK

The bucket fell from it's perch that was the edge of the table. Mint jerked back in surprise, letting out a small squeal as she moved away from the soapy, dirty water that now covered a good portion of the floor. Blood rushed to the bird girl's face as she stared down at her feet. Her hand clenched angrily onto her rag, her hair thankfully covering her eye, which emitting a few tears. Why couldn't she get it right? Mint didn't know how to clean properly- The maids at the house normally took care of that.

"I-I'm sorry." Mint whispered, Zakuro wouldn't have been able to hear her if it wasn't for her enhanced canine hearing. "I'll go and get a mop." Mint then actually flew into the kitchen, her wings and tail feather having come out when her embarrassment peaked. The moment she entered the kitchen. Mint landed and stumbled, using the counter to keep her up. _Whats my problem? I'm not normally this clumsy and nervous around Oneesama... _Overall, Mint was disorientated. Her thoughts were cloudy and she couldn't think straight. (N/A: Pun totally intended) Slowly, Mint moved and retrieved the mop from the corner of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to try and recollect her thoughts, Mint then slowly returned to the main room.

Zakuro had the bucket and rag in hand, she was bringing them back to the kitchen, she didn't have any emotion on her face as Mint walked past her with the mop, staring down still. Mint took the mop and did her best. The head of the mop made a splash into the middle of the puddle as Mint let it down, and she moved it front and back. Unfortunate, Mint didn't quite know what she was doing and was mostly just moving the water around rather then soaking anything up.

Then, a hand reached out and laid on Mints shoulder. Mint went pink as she looked down.

"Would you like some help with that?" Zakuro's voice was kind and patient, Mint merely handed her the mop without delay. Zakuro moved forward and began to mop, properly. Mint backed up, staring ashamed at the floor. She couldn't even do a simple thing and help Zakuro clean up the cafe... All she had done was make the Cafe dirtier.

_Why am I so tongue-tied? Get a grip on yourself Mint, you need to focus._ The annoying thing was, Mint knew exactly why she was having so much trouble, and it wasn't going to go away.

Mint was in love, and she had only realized it recently.

Last week... Mint had fought Zakuro. Mint had thought Zakuro had betrayed the Mew Mews. Mint had attacked Zakuro...

_"I loved you! I really loved you!"_ It could have been perceived anyway. Zakuro probably assumed that she meant it otherwise... That she meant she loved Zakuro, as a sister.

The truth was, Mint had loved Zakuro as a sister. Emphasis on 'had'. Mint remembered when she first heard of Zakuro, she had been 10. Zakuro had been only 13- and she was already an amazing singer. Those albums were the ones that Mint loved. Zakuro became her idol.

Then, once the two mew had teamed up and really met- Zakuro wasn't her idol anymore. Zakuro became so much more- Zakuro became her sister and idol. It wasn't a fan-girl worship, and elder sister.

_"I loved you! I really loved you!"_ Strange, it really was strange. Despite her never realizing it, she had somehow known that she loved Zakuro, as more then a sister. But she didn't know that she had known until she said those words... That arrow she had aimed at Zakuro, would never be fired. How could it, When Mint had just realized what the wolf meant to her?

Mint hadn't been alone with Zakuro since then. Now... Now Mint had to face her feelings. There wasn't Pudding, Ichigo or Lettuce to distract her now. There were two choices, talk to Zakuro about it... Or get her head together and act normal.

Personally, Mint preferred the latter.

As Mint mulled these thoughts over, Zakuro finished moping. The model turned, and was surprised to see Mint still standing in the same spot- staring down, still as a statue. Zakuro was worried- what bothered the bird? The closest thing that could be bothering her, as far as Zakuro knew, had happened a week ago. Was Mint still upset over Zakuro's supposed betrayal? For the first time since it's occurrence, the wolf thought the fight over.

It was like a hundred bricks tumbling down as her as she realized the problem. The situation had been so exhilarating and fast paced- Zakuro had hardly given thought to Mint's words- _"I loved you! I really loved you!"_ That had to be it. What else could be bothering her? Mint wasn't one to mope over spilled water buckets.

But, did the bird really fall for the wolf? Why would such an angelic, free creature want to be grounded in darkness?

Never the less, Mint was surprised to feel Zakuro place a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Mint?" Zakuro asked, Mint looked up, her head jerking in surprise. Quite suddenly, she found herself staring into dark amethyst eyes. Blinking, Mint looked back down.

"Y-Yes, Oneesama?" Mint was confused again, right after her resolve- Zakuro came over to talk? Wh-What did Zakuro want? Despite her attempts to push it from her mind, her words danced in her mind... _"I loved you! I really loved you!" _Darned words, why had she ever spoken them? As if reading her mind, Zakuro replied,

"Did you mean it?"

The silence was deafening one again. Mint looked back up, allowing her eyes to meet Zakuro's. Mint searched, but Zakuro's face betrayed no emotion. Her eyes... They held something, something so far back that Mint couldn't make anything of it... Understanding? Mint couldn't decide. But, it didn't seem like there was a decision any loner... The plan to pretend all was well, wasn't working out to good as of yet. Digging into her reserved of courage she didn't know she had, Mint once again looked down. The bird backed up a step before replying softly,

"Y-yes." Intending to flee, Mint fluttered her wings and backed up. Unfortunatly for her, she hit the wall and proceeded to fall back to the ground, stumbling forward. Straight into Zakuro. The wolf's arms jumped forward and caught the bird girl before she fell. Zakuro looked down at Mint and saw the terror and panic in her eyes. Mint struggled, all she wanted to do was get away. Get away before Zakuro could tell Mint that she didn't like Mint that way... That it was just a silly crush. Before Zakuro could break Mint's heart.

Zakuro didn't let her. Zakuro sat on the floor, pulling the smaller girl into her, not allowing Mint to run.

"Mint, please. Don't run. You have nothing to be afraid of." So, as she couldn't escape, Mint instead tried to melt in Zakuro's arms. She pressed herself as far into Zakuro's arms as she could, closing her eyes, trying to hide the tears.

"Plea- Please, don't say it." The plea of the bird was unexpected. Zakuro looked down at her, surprised.

"Saw what?" She asked as gently as she could.

"That you don't love me. That it's just a silly crush. I- I can't stand it if you say that, Just let me go." Then, Zakuro's normally blank face turned into an expression of realization, understanding and ever so slight amusement.

"I would never say that." Mint's eyebrows knitted together in surprise as she opened her eyes and gazed up at Zakuro. "To say that would be a lie." The amythst eyes, they were as deep as ever- but they weren't empty deep. They were full of love and affection. Slowly, the wolf leaned down and pressed her lips to the birds.

In that moment, it didn't matter that normally, wolves ate birds, not kissed them.


End file.
